Riff Off
by marion.potter.39
Summary: Chloe passe le mur d'enceinte du campus, en quête de nostalgie. Quelqu'un la rejoint au clair de lune et c'est l'occasion d'un échange musical. Bechloe. Post Pitch Perfect 3


**Disclamer : Pitch Perfect ne m'appartient pas. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une silhouette traversa la rue et escalada le mur d'enceinte du campus.

\- « Aïe ! »

Elle chuta et se releva douloureusement. Elle épousseta son jean et retira quelques brindilles de ses cheveux. Elle ramassa sa bouteille et son verre et poursuivit sa route. Elle connaissait chaque recoin de cette université. Elle coupa par les chemins de verdures, jusqu'à cet amphithéâtre en plein air.

L'air frais de l'été la soulageait des vapeurs de l'alcool. Elle prit place sur un des bancs de pierres et regarda autour d'elle. La mer agitée de son regard balaya le vide de la place. La nuit était claire, aussi elle pouvait distinguer à la lueur diaphane de la lune la figure, parfois tangible de son environnement.

Elle dévissa le bouchon de la bouteille d'un geste grossier. Le liquide ambré oscillait dans le verre sous l'effet d'une marée imprévisible. Elle se versa un verre dans ces gobelets rouges qui rythmes les soirées étudiantes. Elle le porta à ses lèvres, sentant la brûlure de l'alcool enivrer ses sens.

Ce lieu la rendait mélancolique. Aujourd'hui, d'autant plus, cela faisait un an qu'elle n'avait pas revu le groupe des Bellas. Elle passa la paume de sa main sur la pierre pour en éprouver la rugosité, mais elle se sentait rien, ses sensations alors engourdis plus par Bacchus que par Morphée.

Elle ouvrit la bouche. Elle chanta, la lune pour seul public, d'une voix lente et nostalgique.

_You shout it loud_

(Vous criez à voix haute)

_But I can't hear a word you say_

(mais je ne peux pas entendre un seul mot de ce que vous dites)

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

(Je ne dis pas grand chose mais je le dis fort)

_I'm-_

(Je suis)

Sa voix s'éteignit, sans doute affecté par l'alcool. Chloe but une gorgée de son verre.

Quelqu'un lui répondit, mystérieux Roméo armé de clef de sol :

_ I'm shouting your name all over town_

( je crie ton nom dans toute la ville)

_I'm swearing if i go there now_

(Je jure que si j'y vais maintenant)

_I can change your mind turn it all around_

(Je pourrais te faire changer d'avis, revenir en arrière)

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words_

(Et je sais bien que je suis saoûl mais je dirai ces mots)

_And you'll listen this time even though they're slurred so I_

(Et cette fois-ci, tu écouteras, même si c'est du bafouillage, donc je)

_Dial your number and confess you_

(Compose ton numéro et je t'avoue que)

_I'm still in love but all i heard was no-_

(Je suis toujours amoureuse , mais tout ce que j'ai entendu, c'était rien)

Cette voix, Chloe la connaissait bien pour avoir chanté maintes fois avec elle. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière une oreille, dévoilant son visage aux pommettes rosies. Beca était là, comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté le campus.

Chloe lui offrit un sourire vaseux, ne pouvait faire mieux pour le moment.

_-Nobody said it was easy_

(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

(Oh qu'il est dommage que nous nous séparions)

_Nobody said it was easy_

(Personne n'a dit que c'était facile)

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

(Personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile)

_Oh take me back-_

(Oh ramène-moi)

Prière illusoire et regret à jamais porté, Beca poursuivit, la voix moins embrumée que celle de son amie :

_Even if the sun crashes into us_

(Même si le soleil s'écrase sur nous)

_I won't let go, I won't let go_

(Je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas)

_And I can be your light_

(Et je peux être ta lumière)

_Stay with me tonight_

(Reste avec moi ce soir)

_I won't let go, I-_

(Je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas)

Chloe sourit, la lumière lunaire se reflétant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Et d'une même voix, elles entonnèrent :

_I'm gonna thrill you in the way you deserve_

(Je vais te faire vibrer comme tu le mérites)

_We're gonna get this right, darling_

(On va bien faire, chéri)

_As long as we're together, we won't lose our nerve_

(Tant que nous serons ensemble, nous ne perdrons pas patience)

Chloe poursuivit en solo, clamant ses secrètes aspirations :

_I'm gonna be the woman you want_

(Je vais être la femme que tu veux)

Beca répondit en canon, d'une voix puissante, portée par l'ivresse :

_Guess what?_

Devine quoi?

_You already are_

(Tu l'es déjà)

Tandis qu'elle tenait la dernière note, Chloe lui offrit un sourire succinct avant de continuer la musique :

_I wanna make your life so good_

(Je veux te rendre la vie si belle)

Beca la rassura :

_You're doing pretty good so far_

(Tu te débrouilles bien jusqu'à présent)

Puis elles poursuivirent, toutes deux en chœur, assurées de la fin heureuse de ce duo :

_We got the hard part over with_

(Nous avons fini la partie difficile avec)

_Now hold me tight_

(Maintenant serre moi fort)

Chloe lui tendit la main et Beca saisit cette invitation, o combien raccord avec leur chansonnette.

_We're gonna get this right_

On va bien faire les choses

Le sourire de Chloe s'étirait et son regard devenait de plus en plus vitreux. Elle s'appuya ostensiblement sur Beca qui la soutint du mieux qu'elle pu. Le haut de son haut bascula alors par-dessus l'un des bancs de pierre et elle rendue à la terre, tout ce que le dieu de l'ivresse lui avait donné. Elle essuya sa bouche sur sa manche et se redressa. Dans le même mouvement, elle tenta d'embrasser Beca, qui la repoussa sans ménagement. Elle lui colla sa main sur son visage, telle une pieuvre prenant d'assaut son ennemi.

\- « Mé pour'quoi ?, articula Chloe à travers cette entrave.

\- Pas maintenant. »

Beca peinait à garder son sérieux mais elle continua de se soustraire à ce baiser qui ne semblait toujours pas opportun.

\- « Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer. On va terminer la nuit au poste pour dégradation de biens publics si ça continue.

\- Mmmh, répondit Chloe qui l'écoutait de façon distraite.

\- Tu vas dormir chez moi. »

Chloe se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait sans doute plein de sous-entendu mais au vu de son taux d'alcoolémie, elle avait plutôt l'air de planer à mi-chemin du pays des songes. Elle laissa sa tête reposer dans son cou, ses longs cheveux roux chatouillant sa peau nu. Beca soupira.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ?

\- La même chose que toi, visiblement, répondit Beca du tac au tac.

\- Chante pour moi, s'il te plait. », demanda-t-elle.

Beca en sourit. Elles marchèrent vers la sortie du campus, d'une démarche tantôt chancelante, tantôt dansante.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

(tu me descends mais je ne tomberai pas)

_I am titanium_

(Je suis en titane)

* * *

FIN.

* * *

****Notes :****

****Je trouvais qu'il y avait un fort potentiel Beca/Chloe dans Pitch Perfect. Dans le 2, il y aurait vraiment eu plein d'occasions mais bon... Tant pis.****

****Les chansons :****

**_Titanium_****** – David Guetta (en référence à Pitch Perfect et la scène de la douche, évidemment).****

**_Nothing_******– The Script****

**_The Scientist_******– Coldplay****

**_Leaving California_******– Maroon 5****

**_Get this Right_******– Frozen 2 (chanson qui a pas été retenue pour le film mais qui est dispo sur Youtube).****

****La traduction des chansons provient du site lacoccinnelle (point) net; avec quelques arrangements au féminin par endroit.****

****Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fanfiction. A bientôt !****


End file.
